


LOVE IS...

by Straj



Category: Adventures of Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson (TV Russia), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes (Downey films), Sherlock Holmes and the Case of the Silk Stocking (2004), Шерлок Холмс | Sherlock Holmes (TV 2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5803687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straj/pseuds/Straj





	1. Feelings

1

 

\- My God deduction, you love!  
And the praises you only sing!  
You praise and admire  
And love unrequited toil!  
— My friend, I'm thrilled beyond measure...  
After all, this path leads to loss of faith,  
Deduction I don't understand  
And what else do I wish?  
But I'm ready, although confused!  
Don't understand but love!  
— I'm happy too, dear Holmes!

II

 

\- You, berating and praising,  
But I love, love you!  
You're a buffoon, a scoffer, a buffoon...  
Not a detective. But this is nonsense!  
\- Yeah you're not in the business,  
And detective of you Ah and not even Oh.  
Elegant my dear God!  
I want to hug you tight I  
And without you my life fades!  
\- I just realized you're here in my arms...  
As well, we're not brothers.  
And just partners, friends,  
Incest can do, we can't.

III

 

\- My God pills and powders  
Take me, for you to surrender I'm ready!  
I'm your all — from heels to my brain!  
— I imagine, even moral - no!  
Physically — always. Spiritually? You gave the answer?  
\- But I love you fiercely and enthusiastically!  
Spiritual connection me so little!  
I want you physically, spiritually!  
Refuse... I will be so hurt!

IV

 

\- Love, love you immensely  
My young God, my Aphrodite!  
You as the rose — beautiful!  
Mighty as Zeus,  
And fierce like Mars!  
— I am so confused  
Excited.  
I love you too,  
\- Let's go to my  
Off to bed we go  
And we love each other  
Day and night!

VI

 

\- My friend, I am disgusted you?  
I heart, soul, body, give  
On the mercy or love!  
— Do not touch this pain!  
I loved you, love, innocent,  
Spiritual love is growing so much...  
— My lovely friend, take me,  
And much, much love!


	2. Bed

— Ah!  
— Oh!  
— Another one!  
— OH-OH-OH!  
— My God!  
— Lick!  
— You kiss me!  
— Fuck you!  
— Bite!  
The clavicle bite!  
— By the neck!  
— Let's be gentle.  
— Oh!  
— Yes!  
— Be gentle.  
— Furiously!  
— Faster!  
— Oh shit!  
Our Lord is merciful!  
— How well!  
— You're just lovely!  
— My God!  
I tear!  
— Stick it in me your knife and I will bleed the moisture of passion!  
— You're so strong!  
— And so gentle!  
— Love me, my dear doctor!  
— My John!  
— My dear detective!  
— You're so cruel!  
— Aim your gun and shoot me!  
— You! Oh, my God!  
— Beat me!  
— And smoke poison! Pray!  
— Listen to my heart!  
I hear it knocks!  
— Come here, my doctor!  
— Detective, where's your hat?  
What do you mean? Here is the news!  
— I put the thermometer  
And measure the temperature!  
— Put me an enema  
Don't be afraid!  
Deeper put!  
— Oh, Yes!  
— I'm all yours!  
— Kiss me, kiss me!  
— Oh! Biting!  
— Bite!  
— Not there!  
— And here!

***

— I'm tired!  
— And I about the same!  
— Get some sleep, my friend!  
— May thy dream be peaceful!  
— Where are you going?  
— Lie down and hug her!  
— Come on!  
Head I put!  
And go to sleep, quietly so breathe!  
So ... Caught!  
— Lie down and sleep, and then...  
I kiss from the heart!  
Il bite!  
— .... nibble now!  
— Don't fight  
He wanted to surrender.  
— Do not cry, my dear detective.  
I know you are no accustomed to!  
— Do it again!  
— No, can't, sorry!  
Well, well!  
— Come on, sleep!  
— XP-p!


	3. Problems

1

 

\- You want me, Watson, cucumber,  
Tomatoes pound,  
The sterlet,salmon  
And honey,  
Grape...  
Oh yeah  
Even the warm rolls with ginger  
And chocolate!  
— Holmes, something suddenly you got fat!  
Strange!  
The food  
Swept away at once!  
— Little there to, Watson!  
Tobacco and the pipe to the tank  
Garbage!  
There all the brandy!  
I want meat,  
Fried mushrooms,  
Yorkshire pudding,  
Kidneys in cream...  
Yes, the gallon of cream!  
Milk,  
Rye toast with chocolate!  
— So is it too much  
You will not eat!  
— I is negligible,  
Watson!

II

 

\- What is it, Holmes?  
You so pale?  
— I was sick  
From day to day.  
A piece of eat  
And all...  
— We will wash out the stomach!  
And the enema I put!  
— No, doctor, I would  
Soup and water!  
— Now to you I advise.  
The cook you hire!  
— Cheese can be prescribed?  
— It is impossible!

III

 

\- Ugh, it smells like blood, dear Watson!  
You get a scalpel!  
Bringing home the poison and destruction,  
So pull me puke!  
— You will have to remove,  
But the chemicals are nasty!  
In the liver I sit!  
I will throw them all out!  
— You are well, and I'm in agony  
The stink of blood!  
— Devour'd,  
A thousand devils!  
Meat, more,  
Fresh!  
— Water! Water!  
I'm gonna be sick!

IV

 

\- What are you sad, Sherlock is mine?  
What happened?  
— I'm hungry!  
I want to eat  
Peking duck,  
The beef Pakistani,  
Salads from sea Kale  
Cake chocolate,  
Crackers with vanilla,  
Apples, pears and grapes...  
And to accompany it  
Omar need  
Drink wine,  
Better sweet red  
And it would be great  
If you would I  
Even bought candies  
Licorice,  
Marmalade  
And marshmallow!  
— You're sick, Sherlock!  
So many have not!  
In the hospital I will send you.  
— You better ask Martha buns  
And two pints of tea,  
And come,...  
For food.  
I will email you  
I want!  
John, my dear, please!  
— Okay, damn you,  
The manipulator,  
I'll buy you what you want,  
But it  
Then the doctor will take!

VI

 

\- I want to sleep!  
I'm sick!  
My stomach turns,  
To The nasty Watson!  
— I got to do and  
You're a detective, your problem!  
— I'm hungry!  
What we have today?  
Toast.  
Porridge.  
Brandy.  
Scrambled eggs!  
— Ugh, how disgusting!  
I want bacon  
And Apple pie  
And caraway cake  
And pineapples,  
And toast with jam,  
The cake  
Rhubarb!  
I want ale, whiskey,  
Brandy, rum!  
— You'll get fat...  
Detective — the fat man!  
And well, such a trifle,  
To The nasty Watson!  
And chicken want  
And curry,  
Mango,  
Plums,  
Gooseberries  
And cherries.  
And don't smoke,  
I stuffy,  
You are so mean!


	4. Questions

1

 

\- Oh, God, Watson!  
What's wrong with me?  
The stomach turns?!  
I'm going to die?!  
Is that a tapeworm?  
\- Stay still, Holmes,  
I will call the doctor!  
— No, I don't trust doctors  
But only you  
I believe.  
Tell me, what's wrong with me?  
I'm dying, Yes?  
Calmly, Holmes,  
Now I'll take a look!  
OH, MY GOD!  
\- WHAT?!  
— Can't be true?!  
I don't believe my eyes!  
It's a miracle!  
Just stay still, Holmes.  
Now I'll give you the airwaves!  
— Am I dying?  
Be honest,  
Watson!  
\- On The Contrary, Holmes,  
All very good!  
Here's your air,  
Breathe in and sleep.  
\- Farewell, my friend...

 

II

 

\- I'm dying, my dear Watson!  
For God's sake  
Give me a little...  
— What shall we give?  
— Opium.  
Such a pain  
Everything hurts my stomach,  
Tear into pieces.  
— Lie Down, Holmes  
I will examine!  
Oh, my God?!  
— What is it?  
— Here's your air,  
Shut up and sleep.  
I could help you,  
Only if you shut up.  
And go to sleep!  
\- Forever?  
— In five hours so...  
Come on to bed!

III

 

\- So cuts all  
And twisting in the stomach...  
Poisoning is not like.  
What is it?  
\- But I think I know.  
But the answer  
Incredible!  
— Are you a doctor, Watson,  
Tell me...  
Why cold sweat broke out  
Me?  
And I'm getting weak day by day?  
Belly become big  
Terrible!  
— Sniff the air, my detective,  
Forgive me for the outburst.  
I thrust the scalpel  
In your flesh  
And I'll see  
What is it?  
In case will give.  
Then I cut myself  
And there to decide the fate of mine!

IV

 

\- Oh, John!  
I'm dying!  
It's cancer?  
There a large tumor  
She's moving, right?  
— Hush, Sherlock!  
I'll have a look now!  
And if that  
I will reveal you the hour!  
OH, MY GOD!  
SHE KICKED?!  
MY PALM!  
\- Is there a parasite?  
(tonight,tonight)   
Growing?  
— Growing,  
But not the parasite.  
And the fact that you and me  
Will amaze!  
Take it  
And sleep,  
My friend!  
\- Thank You, John.  
You're right,  
It's better to sleep  
Forever...  
Is a dolt.  
Relax,  
Sleep.  
— Save...

VI

 

— Fucking Watson!  
Hurt me!  
\- Stay still,  
To be trouble!  
If you turn to the side you...  
\- This is not a pain,  
Alas!  
And so, do not turn.  
\- Stay still!  
Alas, the madman  
Nature has endowed  
This gift.  
Sleep, Holmes, sleep.  
Don't anger me!


	5. Miracle

A year later

1

 

\- Here, boy, baby Scott!  
Your mother is a great detective,  
I'm a father!  
— ASU-uh-huh!  
— What do you say, my dear friend?  
— What is there to say?  
We were able to conceive,  
As you give birth!  
And it's a miracle!  
— I agree!

II

 

\- Here is little Shirley!  
What a miracle!  
And as such was born  
Belly  
This jester?  
— You did this too!  
Yes, I have begotten!  
Conceived together!  
— But how?  
And why  
It happened?  
\- I don't know!

III

 

\- And what is it, John Watson?  
What's wrong with you?  
— What's that? Little Hammy crying!  
And you are so happy  
Look...  
— My boy, Scotty,  
Sleeping so quietly.  
Well,  
As I am pleased!  
\- The question is not whether  
WE gave birth to?  
The question is conceived?  
Because we're MEN?!  
— It's a miracle!

IV

 

\- You happy,  
Cute John?  
\- Still,  
Daughter grows with us!  
Beauty such as this,  
All in you,  
Just like your mother!  
\- And from you a bit,  
Just a little bit.  
— I'm puzzled.  
How come this is?  
— I also can't understand  
As we have been able to conceive?  
I then give birth to?  
— Miracle no different!

VI

 

\- Fucking Watson!  
Feed a child!  
— You are the mother, you feed!  
— And you're the father!  
— You begat!  
\- Did you conceive  
Fucking Watson!


End file.
